LED lighting technology is rapidly developing to replace traditional incandescent and fluorescent lightings. LED tube lamps are mercury-free in comparison with fluorescent tube lamps that need to be filled with inert gas and mercury. Thus, it is not surprising that LED tube lamps are becoming a highly desired illumination option among different available lighting systems used in homes and workplaces, which used to be dominated by traditional lighting options such as compact fluorescent light bulbs (CFLs) and fluorescent tube lamps. Benefits of LED tube lamps include improved durability and longevity and far less energy consumption; therefore, when taking into account all factors, they would typically be considered as a cost effective lighting option.
Typical LED tube lamps have a lamp tube, a circuit board disposed inside the lamp tube with light sources being mounted on the circuit board, and end caps accompanying a power supply provided at two ends of the lamp tube with the electricity from the power supply transmitting to the light sources through the circuit board. However, existing LED tube lamps have certain drawbacks.
First, the typical circuit board is rigid and allows the entire lamp tube to maintain a straight tube configuration when the lamp tube is partially ruptured or broken, and this gives the user a false impression that the LED tube lamp remains usable and is likely to cause the user to be electrically shocked upon handling or installation of the LED tube lamp.
Second, the rigid circuit board is typically electrically connected with the end caps by way of wire bonding, in which the wires may be easily damaged and even broken due to any move during manufacturing, transportation, and usage of the LED tube lamp and therefore may disable the LED tube lamp.
Third, grainy visual appearances are also often found in the aforementioned typical LED tube lamp. The LED chips spatially arranged on the circuit board inside the lamp tube are considered as spot light sources, and the lights emitted from these LED chips generally do not contribute uniform illuminance for the LED tube lamp without proper optical manipulation. As a result, the entire tube lamp would exhibit a grainy or non-uniform illumination effect to a viewer of the LED tube lamp, thereby negatively affecting the visual comfort and even narrowing the viewing angles of the lights. As a result, the quality and aesthetics requirements of average consumers would not be satisfied. To address this issue, the Chinese patent application with application no. CN 201320748271.6 discloses a diffusion tube is disposed inside a glass lamp tube to avoid grainy visual effects.
However, the disposition of the diffusion tube incurs an interface on the light transmission path to increase the likelihood of total reflection and therefore decrease the light outputting efficiency. In addition, the optical rotatory absorption of the diffusion tube decreases the light outputting efficiency.
In addition, the LED tube lamp may be supplied with electrical power from two end caps respectively disposed at two ends of the glass lamp tube of the LED tube lamp and a user may be electrically shocked when he installs the LED tube lamp to a lamp holder and touches the metal parts or the electrically conductive parts which are still exposed.
Accordingly, the prevent disclosure and its embodiments are herein provided.